Episode 62
The year N2, Mistyshore. Rana explains a math problem to 'Ran-oppa'. However, Ran is depressed. She slams her hands onto the table and tells Ran that the N0 Cataclysm must have taught him that strength alone isn't enough, so he needs to learn magic. He can't wait for his brother to come to help him, as Lutz has become a priest and must look after Eloth. She concludes that it is now his responsibility to protect those precious to him. In the present time, Ran asks Rana if she recalls when she stopped calling him "oppa." She doesn't remember, and wonders if it's when she became taller than him. Ran blames her age for her failing memory, much to Rana's annoyance. When she tells him that it would make more sense for him to call her "nuna," he does so while saying that he doesn't want to go questing with the liar, but that just seems to annoy her. Rana throws a mage suit at him and tells him to put it on and meet Asha near the channel entrance at the hour of Creation. Ran asks her for her true reason for wanting him to go, implying that she has ulterior motives. Rana becomes tense and doesn't respond. Ran finally agrees to go. Rana turns around, only to see Ran removing his shirt, exposing his abs. When Ran chides her for gawking, she starts throwing clothes at him, telling him to put on the suit, not remove his shirt. At the entrance to the channel, Leez asks Asha to describe the water channel, but she tells her to wait and see. Leez is happy that Yuta has earrings hiding his sura features now, but she sees him write down that he'll catch up later, before running off. Asha realizes that Leez has been feeding him cucumbers. She also realizes that the earrings don't help with his digestive system. Leez sees a crowd forming as the time to open the channel approaches. Asha explains that most are students who'll stay near the entrance to complete basic assignments. Few will try to cross to the other side. Asha expresses disappointment in Ran for being late, but Ran appears and tells her that she's the one who is late, as he arrived before the Time of Creation. Leez doesn't think the mage suit suits him, and he agrees, but he has no choice since they're traveling through the channel. He then asks "yellow Chickie" (TC/LINE Webtoons: yellow chicken) if she really plans to go in, dressed the way she is. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (young Ran): I planned to include a flashback of Lutz rescuing Ran, but it seemed to go beyond the scope of this episode. Since Lutz is going to be a very strong character, I was afraid he would become popular too soon, so it was left out. Maybe next time. ** (Rana searching for a suit): I have that Currygom costume. My profile pic is me wearing it. lol ** Do you recognize any of these outfits from somewhere else? The one over there...there...in the corner... (The sage-colored top with long sleeves, barely visible on the far right, was worn by Ran in the previous episode when Asha tells Yuta she can't take both of them because of Ran's fear of Halfs.) ** (Ran): Ran is not really handsome, but I draw him to make him better-looking than he actually is, similar to Leez. (Currygom has previously said that she draws Leez with a beauty filter.) ** (fog/mist): Because Leez's group originally arrived in Mistyshore in the early afternoon, the fog wasn't shown. However, the fog is a well-known feature of "Misty"shore. * In the flashback, Rana tells Ran that his brother has become a priest. In fact, according to the profile of Eline Haias in Currygom's blog, the previous Priest of Creation died during the Cataclysm, so a new priest was needed. * Eline Haias shares the same surname as Leez's mother, Anna Haias. However, in the Kubera universe, people with the same surname are not necessarily close relatives. Praul Ajes and Jibril Ajes, for example, are very distantly related. In a similar way, Peil Sairofe from Leez's village isn't necessarily closely related to Ran. * On Ran calling Asha a liar: Evidently, he's still not over the fact that Asha wrote a book that claims that Topology is easy. * The Time of Creation is 6AM-8AM. Both TC and LINE Webtoons translated it as "Hour" of Creation, but that's not strictly accurate since the Time of Creation is two hours long. See also: Calendar * Ran starts calling Leez "Chickie" from this point onwards, much to Leez's dismay. He eventually explains the reason for it to her. * Ran's suit is called "Blessing Terra," made by the Creation brand Forellica, and unlike its name and color suggest, it is has a water magic affinity. References